


I Almost Lost You

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: EXO Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I almost lost you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Yixing whispered. “It’s okay, you didn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the prompted drabbles. Again, not a ship I was all that into when I wrote it, but I've warmed up to it since. It was interesting to write, that's for sure. It's harder to describe panic attacks than I would have thought.

“I almost lost you.”

“You didn’t,” Yixing whispered. “It’s okay, you didn’t.”

Baekhyun took a shaky breath, his fingers clutching the back of Yixing’s shirt desperately. There were tears rolling down his cheeks; no matter how much Yixing gently wiped them away, they just returned, stronger than before.

“B-but-” Baekhyun was cut off by a choked sob. His arms were tingling and he was getting light headed; it was only by Yixing’s arms around him that he didn’t collapse to the muddy ground. He couldn’t feel his face either and that just distressed him more. “I almost lost you… I almost… I almost lost you…” he whispered. There wasn’t much else he could get past his lips, even with the thoughts racing through his mind, he couldn’t find the words to say.

“Baek, it’s okay. I’m right here, you’re safe. Take some deep breaths, okay?”  Yixing said softly, tilting Baekhyun’s head up to look at him as he demonstrated, taking deep breaths in and out, slowly and greatly exaggerated.

They had both been at the fair, running around hand in hand to all the different rides. They ate fluffy candyfloss, smeared ice-cream on each other’s noses and screamed as they were flung into the air together on the rides. It was supposed to be a celebratory outing due to Yixing’s new job in the local dance studio, however a few hours in they had been separated rather forcefully by a large crowd that ripped their hands apart and pushed them further and further to opposite sides of the fairground.

It had been about then when Baekhyun had realised what had happened and reached around him desperately, looking for Yixing’s comforting hand. However, upon finding only the bodies of complete strangers, their faces glaring at him whenever he accidentally grasped their clothing, he began to panic. Yixing was nowhere to be found. Baekhyun was alone and confused and lost.

Then, air became scarce as he gasped desperately and tears burned down his cheeks. He couldn’t think of anything but _Yixing, Yixing, Yixing_. His mind was a mess as his heart began to twist in his chest and he felt like he was about to throw up. Yixing was gone. Baekhyun was going to die. He was going to die or be lost and alone forever, which was just as bad.

His mouth hung open in a desperate but silent scream of Yixing’s name even though he couldn’t see him. He was so confused and his heart hurt, his head hurt. _I’m having a heart attack… Oh my god, I’m going to die. I need Xing. Yixing._

“Xing!” he finally got out, stumbling and tripping onto the ground. He could feel the mud seeping into his trousers, however he didn’t care; he could hardly feel his legs anyway.

“Baek,” a voice called out not a minute after he fell. It was just as the voice appeared that he was pulled up into Yixing’s embrace.

It was about twenty minutes later, when Baekhyun had finally calmed down and was able to feel his limbs again when he said, “I’m sorry… I ruined our time together.”

“Of course you didn’t Baek,” Yixing said with a laugh. “It wasn’t your fault, and anyway, we had plenty of fun before that. We can still have fun now if you want, or we can just go home.”

“Can we go home?” Baekhyun asked, leaning his head onto Yixing’s shoulder. “Please…”

“Of course, Baek. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” Yixing replied, standing from the bench they had situated themselves on and pulling Baekhyun up beside him. “Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
